lordy lordy of the pineapples
by taylorlamrow
Summary: i don't know


**Lordy Lordy of the Pineapples**

Ringo and paul invite us to dinner and we marry them. we all attend the after party. George and John reveal that they've been in hiding from the government.

We all go back in a time machine and go back to the 60s. Maureen and Jane wonder what the hell is going on. We need to hide the evidence so they go to the future to take our spots. Maureen and Jane are baffled by today's technology and fly to a secluded island with paul and ringo. Their tours stop.

Ringo is no longer the lordylordy pica. He's the lordylordy pineapple tribal leader of the island and we become his slaves, always bringing him more pineapples until we run out. The pineapples are gone and the trees refuse to grow them. We are at war.

We cut the remaining trees down and take the remaining pineapples from ringos hoard and throw them into the ocean. Ringo orders Paul to get them and he struts down the beach and does a perfect dive into the ocean. George appears in the distance riding a dolphin and takes all the pinapples for himself and rides off into the sunset. Paul rises out of the ocean, now with John and flies off also like in his cartoon. Ringo shouts in anger being the only beetle who cannot fly. He tries to join another insect group. He's rejected and is forced to form his own insect group. The only member is Ringo. Ringo becomes the lordylordy of this group.

'no one can reject me now' he whispers.

'Except for me' Himmy decends from the clouds while boom boom lets go back to my room plays in the distance.

"My satan! My love!" Ringo cries out. "I've found you at last!"

Himmy is no longer lost in the solo to stairway to heaven and has returned. Now he only plays boom boom lets go back to my room. They both become lordylordys of ringos kingdom. But wait. Who's that. Its paul.

"dammit ringo I thought what we had was special" paul says.

Oh no.

"no paul you left me for john. Himmy left me for satan, but he's back now. You're still with john" ringo says.

"dammit" john says stumbling out of the water.

"not true, john loves the pineapples more than me" paul says.

John flys away with the pineapples leaving paul.

"dammit" paul says.

Ringo is overcome with joy. He now has paul as a minion and himmy as his queen.

"not for long" George says as he rides to shore with a thousand dolphins following him.

He is here to take ringos loves. Paul happily climbs onto the closest dolphin. Ringo was not feeding him. Himmy fights the desire but is drawn to the dolphins. George flies his dolphin and leads the others away. But wait. Little did they know ringo has his own dolphin. He rides after the evil George who took away his himmy and pol.

"I'm coming" rongo whispers.

George suddenly veers his dolphin into the ocean when he sees ringo.

"do I know u" he asks

George's short term memory is acting up again.

"yes you'r e" ringo says as he leads the dolphins back to his island.

Satan appears and pulls himmy back into the sky. nooooo why.

Ringo cries out for his queen. Under the water there's john and the pinapples. Suddenly each pineapple takes a dolphin and john swims with them.

"Dammit john you can't just do that" Paul screams at him.

Ringo and Paul take one remaining dolphin and chase him and his pineapples. George is left confused in the middle of the ocean.

Ring shouts "my pineapples were fake how did this happen"

The pineapples immediately fall off the dolphins and John screams in anger. Everyone is left in the ocean confused. The pineapples ride the dolphins back to ringos island to take over. Wait. The ocean is dreaining. Satan is swallowing them all.

Himmy rises out of the ocean "Hey ringo satan wants u to visit"

A girl screams. Wait no that was paul.

"ringo I thought I told u not to mess with satan" he says.

"Im sorry paul I cant help myself" ringo says "wat is it now satan?!"

"just thought we could mess with god, use a Ouija board, summon some evil, yknow" Satan replies casually.

He is now with himmy who is once again stuck playing stairway to heaven.

"I said stairwell to heaven dammit!" Satan yells

"im trying" himmy whispers.

"no ringo satan is bad come to me" paul says as he hugs ringo.

"hmm" john sighs". Ok. Jealousy.

Ringo shrugs paul off of him. "let me live my life paul" ringo says as he steps towards satan. "ok let's go."

Himmy, ringo, and satan all sink into the ocean down to hell.

"Paul come bac k the pineapples are gone im so sorry" John pleads.

They decent into satan.

"its ok john ily" paul and john then have rough sex.

Ringo sees this and shouts "hey n o paul what about usssssss"

One of the pineapples floats by and john immediately forgets what hes doing with paul and swims towards it out onto the horizon.

"Ringo plz you left me for satan, I have jawn now" goodbye pineapple.

John doves after the pineapple leaving paul angrily floating alone. "what am I supposed to do now" he asks.

Paul follows ringo into satan cos he's feelin lonely

"rongz im coming for u" paul says

"Pol noo he's playing revolution nine I know you don't like that song" ringo says.

Jawn falls through the ceiling with a pineapple under his arm.

"hey I heard u were playing me jam so I brought yoko." He says.

"but rongz I need you" paul says

"no" ringo says

"hello john" satan welcomes him. John and yolo yoko join satan.

Pol sees yoko and cries out "rongz plz I rly need u now"

John is happy to meet satan. Yoko stares. Little does john know that she is the YOLO.

"ok paul cum here. I mean come. No I don't." ringo says seductively.

There is sexual tension between jawn and satan now. Yoko is jealous. She is ready to show john that she is the real yolo.

But she cannot because she is a pineapple, so she waits. And watches.

"wow rongz that's a sudden change of heart" Paul stammers while blushing.

Jaws and satan walk into the back room away from the others. Yoko is forgotten.

Suddenly the pineapples come riding their dolphins to satans place. They are here to take over. The pineapple revolution begins.

John, Paul, Satan, and ringo must stop their uh activities. They grab yoko and run but suddenly yoko speaks and says "you only live once."

She is the leader of the pineapples. Yolo won and we're all her slaves now. Yolo is now the leader of hell and the island. Yolo takes over the generations to come and invents the internet and that is why we are the way we are today.

This is why we make up fake scenarios about the beatles and her and the power of the yolo.

But wait

Is ringo forming an alliance with yolo?

Is there an affair going on?

What is the fate of the world?


End file.
